<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The emperor in you by sandorara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207168">The emperor in you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandorara/pseuds/sandorara'>sandorara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Actor RPF, 皓衣行 | Immortality (TV 2021) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>40 percent ranwan, A study in how to juggle three versions each of two characters at once, Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Bleed, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Fishcloud, M/M, Someone save me from this pit I'm drowning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:47:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandorara/pseuds/sandorara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>”Yours, I play only— only for <i>you</i>,”</p><p>And slowly Taxian-jun’s face morphed into a grin, fingers still tight in Luo Yunxi’s wig. Shaking. Until the word ’cut’ rang loudly in the air, signalling their freedom. He let his head fall back right away, eyes falling closed and a long sigh escaping his lips.</p><p>And just as quickly Chen Feiyu’s hand was gone from his wig, the younger man scuffling to his feet in an instant.</p><p>The first thing Luo Yunxi saw as he opened his eyes again, was the thick mist of anger, confusion, heartbreak, madness and <i>desperation</i> of Taxian-jun still filling those eyes, before the younger man clenched his fists and rushed off in a shaking flurry of flowy dark fabrics.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Chen | Chen Feiyu/Luo Yunxi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The emperor in you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is your friendly neighbourhood fishcloud ambassador accidentally returning with a steaming pile of delicious garbage for all of us including myself \o/ Dig in at your own risk.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”You’re only to play for this venerable one…! Only me—”</p><p>Chen Feiyu’s eyes were wide and blazing above him, eyebrows pulled tight together and eye whites shining with the madness he was portraying as he shouted. He was shaking, but so was Luo Yunxi himself, shuddering and breathing heavily from the emotions and physical pain of his role— a man too resigned to his fate, to the nature of his love, to fight back as he was abused.</p><p>The broken guqin prop was cutting into his side, where he’d been pushed against it, half lying in a pile on the floor, half pressed against the wall. And Mo Ran’s— Taxian-jun’s— hand was hot against his neck, thumb stroking almost gently across his jaw. A complete contradiction to the intensity of his eyes. And then he growled another angry, demanding ’mine…!’ and nails scraped down Luo Yunxi’s throat.</p><p>Taxian-jun moved closer, leaning in as fingers curled around the collar of his robe, pulling him just a little higher, closer. He turned his face away, eyes pressee closed and tears stinging in them from the humiliation and shame Chu Wanning was feeling— It was so much, so overwhelming, how much he wanted this man to be kind, to be saved, to find love within him.</p><p>He gasped as the fingers tugged on his hair, brows furrowing even tighter. Taxian-jun repeated the same word again, like a snarl, like a demand, and Luo Yunxi could feel it in his whole body, the combination of horror and <em>heat</em>.</p><p>And his voice shook and broke as he whispered his response, eyes meeting Chen Feiyu’s above him.</p><p>”Yours, I play only— only for <em>you</em>,”</p><p>And slowly Taxian-jun’s face morphed into a grin, fingers still tight in Luo Yunxi’s wig. Shaking. Until the word ’cut’ rang loudly in the air, signalling their freedom. He let his head fall back right away, eyes falling closed and a long sigh escaping his lips.</p><p>And just as quickly Chen Feiyu’s hand was gone from his wig, the younger man scuffling to his feet in an instant.</p><p>The first thing Luo Yunxi saw as he opened his eyes again, was the thick mist of anger, confusion, heartbreak, madness and <em>desperation</em> of Taxian-jun still filling those eyes, before the younger man clenched his fists and rushed off in a shaking flurry of flowy dark fabrics.</p><p>He swallowed, shuffling to a sitting position as people started moving around him, getting to their tasks as the filming paused. The rests of broken set pieces of props needed to be cleared, lights adjusted or turned off even entirely, tools and rigs dismantled for the day. No one minded him, nor the young man who had run off. He liked it that way, the way staff would give them their time to return, to find themselves again.</p><p>Was this the last scene for today? He found it hard to focus enough to remember the notes from his schedule, hard to not simply stare in the direction Chen Feiyu had gone. His thoughts and feelings were still a complete jumble, the complicated emotions of Chu Wanning, of Chu Fei, tinting the world around him. His throat felt dry as he swallowed, closing his eyes just to shut the world out for one moment longer.</p><p>Just one moment.</p><p>Then he got up swiftly and hurried in the same direction the younger actor had gone.</p><p>No one followed him out of the set, nor did anyone even seem to be looking at him. He felt almost grateful, though as there was no sight of the younger man between any of the buildings outside he felt worry grow inside him.</p><p>He walked further, past open doors, looking inside, around corners. The area was like a small town, plenty of nooks and corners to hide in and disappear if one wanted to, at least while no filming was going on.</p><p>”Feiyu,” he called out softly, as he walked along the building acting as an inn. They’d filmed there only a couple of days ago, and the scenes had been much more pleasant. But even then, Chu Wanning had not been able to keep his eyes off Mo Ran. He never was.</p><p>And now he could not keep them off the way the drapes over the entrance were swinging, as if recently moved.</p><p>”Are you there?,” he called out. No response.</p><p>He stepped inside the main door, looking around the small, empty inn, the low tables spread along the floor and the props for food and drink still present on them, ready for more action at any moment.</p><p>”Feiyu?” Are you there?”</p><p>”Arthur?”</p><p>The smallest of sounds, like a huff of air, caused a prickling sensation under his skin. The layers of Chu Fei’s robes suddenly felt stuck to his skin, like they’d merged with him. Fabric melting as if it wasn’t natural fibre. He felt hot.</p><p>He swallowed, and then, voice almost shaky, he called out once more.</p><p>”Mo Ran?”</p><p>There was a soft gasp, and a thud. And so there was no way to mistake which corner to approach.</p><p>His steps felt heavy, and the ache and dread he’d experienced as Chu Wanning only moments before, washed over him again like a rainfall. He tried breathing calmly, slowly, as he walked through the hall to the farthest corner, just out of sight, but the sight of Feiyu’s eyes, burning with the force of several stars, was stuck in his mind.</p><p>Feiyu was leaning against the wall, head fallen back and eyes closed, and his fingers grasping at the wall next to him. His chest was heaving with deep, heavy breaths, and it was a wonder he had not heard him the moment he walked in.</p><p>“Mo Ran,” he tried again, voice softer this time, as he stepped closer, and it was like every muscle in the younger man’s body tensed at once.</p><p>“Stay away,” he spoke, voice rough and raw, yet barely above a whisper.</p><p>“No,” Yunxi responded right away, even before the wave of worry and affection spread through him. It was as if he acted on instinct, both the refusal and the way he reached out, hand landing on the younger man’s shoulder.</p><p>“Are you—,”</p><p>“Please, I can’t—”</p><p>This time his voice was desperate, <em>sharp</em> with fear, as his words cut off Luo Yunxi’s own. And when his eyes fell open they were still burning with that same intensity from before, in front of the cameras.</p><p>He leaned forward, hand reaching up to behind Feiyu’s neck and the other snaking around his waist as he pulled him close into a hug. The younger man was stiff in his arms, as if the closeness had punched even the breath out of him. Pulling him even closer, so they were flush against each other, he let the hand that had rested on Feiyu’s neck travel up into the hair of his wig, gently stroking.</p><p>“Mo Ran,” he whispered. “I’m here.”</p><p>And it was like a plug had been pulled, or perhaps more like the whole tub had been kicked over, violently, as the younger man’s hands shot up, clinging to the layers of robes on his back. And then he bent forward, hunching over to rest his forehead on Luo Yunxi’s shoulder with a soft groan.</p><p>“It’s so much,” Feiyu mumbled, fingers digging into his back and body curling against his own. “I can’t—”</p><p>“It’s okay,” he said softly, heart aching both for Mo Ran and the young man who had to become him. Aching with the love and hurt of Chu Wanning, as much as the worry and care of himself. And if who Chen Feiyu needed right now was Chu Wanning, he could be that. For as long as he needed it.</p><p>Slipping back in was so easy, like lowering yourself into water the exact temperature of your skin. Or like stepping into the sunlight from a shady, cool corner. Pleasant. Comfortable. Yet overwhelming.</p><p>“I’m here,” he repeated, hand stroking the younger man’s head. “And I’m yours.”</p><p>He heard a gasp, then a low sound, like a grunt, as strong hands pushed him closer, pressing their bodies together. And then finally, another word, almost growled and so dripping in desperation it made him shiver.</p><p>“Wanning.”</p><p>His breath hitched and he had to swallow, throat feeling dry. And his response was barely a whisper.</p><p>“Taxian-jun.”</p><p>And then a hand was fisted in his ponytail, pulling on the hair of his wig, yanking his head backwards. It pulled on the glued seam on his forehead, a stinging, sharp pain, almost as if it had been his real hair. Another shiver, and then his mouth was covered by the younger man’s.</p><p>The kiss was aggressive, hard, right from the start, and it forced a gasp out of him as his head was held in place. All tongue and teeth and <em>hunger</em>, and it took him a moment just to take in what was happening. An overwhelming flood of emotions spread through him, starting from the stinging in his lips, and reaching all the way to his toes, stuffed deep into his heeled boots. Yet not a single particle of him felt surprise. Moreso, it felt almost anticipated, familiar.</p><p>How it was meant to be.</p><p>So he let himself fall into it, let himself become an eager participant. He kept his eyes closed as he kissed back, meeting the tongue and lips invading his mouth with his own. Feiyu’s—<em>Taxian-jun’s</em>— hand stayed tight in his wig, the other now gripping his arm and holding him in place. A sharp bite pulled a gasp from his throat, And inside him, the unmistakable curling heat of arousal flared. He could not tell whether it was Chu Wanning, or himself, who pressed ever so closer, who clung to the younger man’s shoulders and who moaned into his mouth.</p><p>And just as urgently, and as roughly, as his mouth had been invaded, he was moved over and pushed back against the wall, their positions reversed. Feiyu, Mo Ran, towered over him, caging him against the wall with his arms. The kissing continued, now from a slightly different angle, the pressure pushing hair ornaments into his scalp in a way that made his neck prickle and and his fingers shake as they held on tighter.</p><p>Until the younger man pulled back, their pants and breaths lingering in the air between their faces.</p><p>He opened his eyes then, slowly, and so they met the younger man’s gaze again. Feiyu’s face was flushed, his breathing heavy, and his eyes dazed and more unfocused than before. Yet there was no mistaking the clear, burning lust in them. But they wandered, almost nervously, over his face, as if he was unsure where to let his gaze linger. A clear contrast to the strength of the hands holding him in place.</p><p>Luo Yunxi swallowed, evening out his quick and laboured breaths as he let one hand wander to Feiyu’s cheek, stroking down his jaw.</p><p>He could feel all the affection Chu Wanning had for this man in every vein of his body. He had analysed every bit of the man’s story, of his feelings. Thought on them, judged them, explained them, until he could <em>feel</em> them and make them his own. All the desperation, all the humiliation and sorrow, and all the deep, deep wishes, to set things right. To get to love the man before him as he should be loved.</p><p>And he had no doubt, no he <em>knew</em>, that Chen Feiyu had taken his role no less seriously.</p><p>And Taxian-jun was no easy man to hold inside.</p><p>”Mo Ran,” he whispered again, fingers tracing over open, reddened lips. The younger man’s eyes fell closed, head leaning backwards with a sigh.</p><p>”Mo Ran, he…” He swallowed, and it was impossible not to watch the way his throat moved.</p><p>”He wants so <em>much</em>, he…”</p><p>His voice trailed off, teeth worrying at his already bruised lips.</p><p>The air around them was buzzing with energy, and Luo Yunxi felt like a tight coil, ready to spring, under Feiyu’s strong hands. Not to get away, but to— to continue.</p><p>Because like Mo Ran, Chu Wanning also wanted.</p><p>”And if he… can have what he wants?,” he murmured, sinking his hand back into the thick hair of Feiyu’s wig. ”Will you let him take it?”</p><p>The taller man’s eyes went wide above him, and he could feel the shaky, exhaled breath against his cheek. Luo Yunxi watched the way his eyebrows furrowed, felt the way a hand slid down to his shoulder from the wall, all the while holding his gaze. The hunger was like a physical tickle, and he could feel his skin heating up.</p><p>So finally, he tore his gaze away, bit his lip as he turned his head to the side and back. Hiding, yet baring himself open to the bite of the dog in front of him. As Chu Wanning would. The effect was immediate. Feiyu’s grip on his shoulder moved up to his jaw to hold him in place, and hot lips landed on the skin of his throat. They wandered up, nibbling and licking lightly, leaving a trail of wetness that made him shiver.</p><p>“Wanning,” Feiyu murmured again, so close to his ear his breath hitched. It was— exciting. To feel so desperately needed. “Mo Ran,” he whispered back, hands clinging to the younger man.</p><p>His head was moved again, and then lips were back on his, no less aggressive than before. And he joined in, no less eager than before. Feiyu’s thumb was pressing into his cheek, almost pulling his mouth open, and his teeth kept scraping, nibbling, on his lips. Perhaps later he would need to think about, consider properly, why and how it was so easy to give into this, why he <em>craved it</em> in the same manner Chu Wanning would.</p><p>For months now, their lives had been shared with these two fictional souls, so deeply intertwined. They’d taken part in all their suffering, all their hatred, all their pain, longing and regret. It felt like every emotion he’d felt on behalf of his character was flowing through his blood as they kissed and kissed and kissed. As if his skin was broken, perhaps by Feiyu’s teeth, all that would seep out would be Chu Wanning— Chu Wanning and nothing else.</p><p>And in every growl, every bite, every sigh from Feiyu’s lips— In the furrow on his brow, in the flush of his cheeks and the greed in his eyes, all Luo Yunxi could feel was Taxian-jun, Taxian-jun, <em>Taxian-jun</em>. It was like the emperor had settled there, in Chen Feiyu, made a home there. Changing even the way the young man breathed.</p><p>He’d seen it before, how deep inside the emperor Chen Feiyu would go. It led to the most incredible performances, it would take the nation by storm, he was sure of it.</p><p>But he had not been sure how to follow, how to stay by his side every step of the way of this journey. How to not let the younger man get lost in a sea of deep sins and regrets, without being there by his side. As Chu Wanning would.</p><p>The younger man pushed closer against him, his body a heavy weight against his chest. And when their hips met roughly, the undeniable proof of the other man’s hunger pressing against his hip bone, he could not stop a <em>whine</em> from escaping his lips.</p><p>And so, suddenly, he was overtaken by the <em>need</em> to touch the younger man, to give him pleasure, to <em>serve the emperor inside him</em>. It vibrated through him, all the way from his chest to his fingertips, only to return to settle in his lower belly. A bubbling heat, covered in layers of shame and the question whether Chu Wanning would ever be enough. Whether he could ever be the one his Mo Ran needed him to be, whether he had failed him, whether he would fail him, whether he could make up for it all, all the pain and the anguish, by giving himself up completely. Whether Luo Yunxi could embody all that.</p><p>And he found he would try. As Chu Wanning would.</p><p>So he pushed back, up against Feiyu’s hardness, making the younger man gasp into their kiss. He pushed more, the illusion of being caged in breaking as he turned them around, Feiyu’s back now pressed to the wall instead. The young man was strong, tall and well built, but though Yunxi’s own frame was smaller — thin to the point of looking frail — he was pure muscle.</p><p>Their hips stayed crushed together, and even with the heels hidden in his booths he had to rise onto his toes to grind just right. Chen Feiyu was just that much taller. Fingers tensed on his shoulder, nails digging in through the many layers of fabric that may not enjoy such rough treatment. Another set pulled on his wig again, the glued seam straining by his temple, ready to give way at any time with a stinging burn. And teeth kept pulling at his lips, tongue entwining with his own.</p><p>Taxian-jun was like a buzzing force underneath Feiyu’s skin, and Yunxi could feel the tension as he held him back, as even now he was using such force to keep him locked inside, even as every move he made was soaked with Taxian-jun’s presence. To not let him take control, even as they were already past the edge of the cliff.</p><p>He pulled back finally, from the kiss, and Feiyu’s head fell back with a soft groan. Hands stayed on him as he slid his own down the younger man’s chest, they stayed as he lifted up his own robes enough to fall onto his knees without dirtying them. Tightened impossibly, so much he felt the wig seam finally pull loose in one spot, his skin tingling with the sharp pain, when his hand found their way in between all the flaps and layers of robes, to the waistband of Feiyu’s trousers.</p><p>“Yun—,” he started as a whisper, and Yunxi cut him off with a hush. “Shizun,” he corrected, and the younger man let out a frustrated groan. “It’s okay,” he assured the younger man. “Let it out.”</p><p>“Shizun… Wanning,” Feiyu mumbled then.</p><p>And Yunxi hummed in agreement, hands working the thin trousers down the younger man’s hips. He didn’t need Feiyu’s worry or concern, he didn’t need him to hold back. He needed this equally as much.</p><p>And so, when the trousers were down by his knees, and the robe layers bunched to the sides, Luo Yunxi leaned forward to, carefully first, lick the younger man’s erection. The effect was immediate, fingers digging into his shoulders, neck, and a shaky, sudden breath.</p><p>Unlike the emperor of the cultivation world currently occupying his mind, the young man in front of him was rather average in size, which by no means was a bad thing. It would make what he had in mind a lot easier, and— It was still a wonderful sight. He couldn't say he'd ever thought about it... About this in any way at all. Yet now that he was here, he <em>wanted</em> it, wanted to get his mouth on Feiyu.</p><p>So he did, licking up along the shaft before taking the head into his mouth carefully, tasting it. Feiyu's body was tense again, so tense, as if he'd forgotten to even breathe. Yunxi shifted one of his hands, holding the many layers of fabric out of the way, so that he could stroke his thumb over the smooth skin at the jut of his hip bones. Smooth and soft, a little tan. Not as tan as he'd imagined Mo-zongshi to be, neither as pale as he'd imagined Taxian-jun would be. A combination of the two perhaps, which was fitting, as Feiyu embodied all versions of Mo Ran.</p><p>He sunk a little further, taking in more and letting his tongue swirl around it, before pulling back, lips resting against the underside of the tip as he looked up. Feiyu's mouth was hanging open, breaths coming in irregular puffs. Yunxi could see him swallow, his throat bobbing, and the hand closest to his cheek was shaking lightly. And his eyes— They were wide and dark, but so intense Yunxi's skin prickled. So much want and hunger, and within himself, he could feel Chu Wanning's emotions stir, feel them dance around in his chest. Chu Wanning wished to be—</p><p>"Use me," he whispered, putting the heat of Chu Wanning inside him into words, eyes locked to the other man's. "Let him out."</p><p>He watched Feiyu swallow again, take a long breath, as the hand on his cheek kept shaking lightly, holding him almost carefully now. But then his head leaned back, but Yunxi could see a smile spread over his lips even from this angle.</p><p>When he straightened up and looked down again, all doubt was gone from his eyes, and the smile had turned into something more of a pleased sneer.</p><p>Now it was Yunxi's turn to swallow and to find his breaths go uneven at the intense gaze. And then the fingers on his cheeks dug into his skin, thumb travelling down to pull at his lip. He let it guide his lips apart, let him push his thumb inside, even though the younger man's erection was right there in front of him. He let his own eyes fall closed, and sighed as Yunxi's other hand moved up to cup his face as well.</p><p>"You <em>want</em> me to use you...?"</p><p>"Yes," he mumbled around the thumb in his mouth, and felt the way the younger man's hips shifted at that, his cock hitting Yunxi's cheek. "Chu Fei," he called then, voice low, and Yunxi nodded. "Yes. Your Chu Fei."</p><p>The thumb left his mouth then, not without dragging along his lower lip as it went. And so positions were adjusted, and the head of the younger man's cock was pushing inside instead, replacing that thumb. He held still, let the hands holding his head in place keep him right there, as Feiyu— Mo Ran — pushed in slowly. Slower than he'd expected. He did what he could to adjust, used his tongue to guide and please, licking the head and then the underside, wherever he could reach. It was like Feiyu was holding his breath, and perhaps so was Yunxi himself, but when the younger man stopped pushing, just about halfway inside, he found himself pushing against the hands holding him steady, pushing to take him deeper.</p><p>It had been a long time since he'd done any of this at all, to anyone, and perhaps it was not the most sensible of ideas to go through with in the middle of a set, with possibly more filming to follow so soon. But— what better way to leave no evidence, than to have Feiyu come down his throat.</p><p>So he pushed, until Feiyu took the hint and slid in further. He swallowed, relaxing his muscles and concentrated on breathing through his nose. And then, once Feiyu was almost fully inside, a thick and heavy pressure at the back of his throat, he opened his eyes, looking up with nothing but intent in his gaze.</p><p>And the younger man understood.</p><p>The movements were slow at first, and not always very deep, and he found himself grunting in protest, again wishing for Taxian-jun to simply <em>use</em> him. So what surprise was there in the way his whole body started to feel heavy, dense and slow with liquid pleasure, as the hands holding his head, now sinking into his wig again, pulling at it — causing pain — adjusted his head, changed the angle, made him reach deeper. It quickly became rough then, and there was not much else Yunxi could do than keep his jaw as slack as he could and his tongue glued to the underside of the cock fucking into his mouth. <em>This,</em> was what he'd intended.</p><p>"Wanning... Wanning," the younger man panted and the voice was nothing like anything that would come out of his co-actor. No it was heavy with a need gathered over two lifetimes but lived within months. The weight of the emotions laced within that name was overwhelming. It made his fingers tremble, it made his eyes sting, all of it combining with the ache in his jaw and knees. And he loved it, loved the complicated tangle of emotions Chu Wanning set off inside him. The painful ones — the hurt and the humiliation — and the positive ones —the pure love and desire for his student.</p><p>They were them then, two souls navigating several timelines together. They were them for months now, and they would be for another few. And they were in it together, sinking deep below the surface of the water, drowning in their portrayals. He wondered how he would ever find his way out. If he would need to. He'd played so many roles, acted in so many dramas, and letting go was rarely an issue. There was always another character, another identity, to take on, to explore and find every layer of not long after. But as what may as well really be Taxian-jun used his mouth this way, pace quickening, thrusts becoming uneven, as he could do nothing but focus on his own breathing, he felt that Chu Wanning was different. That Mo Ran was different.</p><p>And they may well have stepped past the edge of the cliff a long time ago.</p><p>They may well be falling, falling, falling. Yet he couldn't bring himself to care.</p><p>Feiyu — Taxian-jun — was mumbling now, a constant stream of filthy praise and groans sounding like his name, any of his names, falling from his lips. Lips that were still pulled into a grin. Fingers were pulling on his wig again, playing with the edge where it had come loose. He hoped the lace had not been too damaged.</p><p>And as Feiyu's noises rose in volume, just enough for it to be obvious, as his hips started jerking instead of thrusting, almost <em>shaking</em>, he took a deep breath through his nose and relaxed every muscle he could again— letting Feiyu slide as deep as possible. He swallowed, keeping his gagging reflexes at bay and dug his nails into the skin by Feiyu's hips. And the mumbled filthy words and endearments became a long, cracked moan as the younger man's entire body arched as he came. Yunxi did gag then, quickly pushing just hard enough to get the younger man mostly out of his mouth, enough for him to actually swallow, as his body protested what he had just put it through.</p><p>He pulled his head back the last few centimetres needed, as Feiyu's chest heaved above him and all strength had seeped out of his hands still holding Yunxi's head. And his one last lick, to remove any remaining cum, made Feiyu hiss. He chuckled, the vibration making his throat ache even more. With a quick wipe of his mouth on the back of his hand, he wiggled Feiyu's trousers back up, carefully guiding his softening cock back inside.</p><p>He stretched his neck a little, flexed his jaw and took a long, shuddering breath at the way the strong ache mixed with the still thrumming arousal in his own body. But this had never been about him.</p><p>He let go of Feiyu's hips, the long fabric layers falling back towards the ground. He needed the support of one hand to lift himself up off his knees again, his legs knees popping in protest from having been stuck in one position for so long. He would have to stretch properly later. He might be highly flexible, but his bones were getting no younger.</p><p>The moment he was on two legs again, arms settled around his neck, pulling him close to Feiyu's chest. The younger man was repeating Chu Wanning's name now, over and over, as his breaths slowly settled to a normal pace. He let himself lean in, bury his face in the crook of the younger man's neck and breathe in the scent of sweat and arousal on his skin. Again, that did nothing to calm the slowly thrumming heat inside himself, but it didn't matter.</p><p>"I am here," he whispered back instead, letting Feiyu cling to him as tension slowly seeped out of his body, breath by breath. And then finally, the whispered name was his own instead of Chu Wanning's. He smiled.</p><p>"Yes, I am here."</p><p>"Fuck," Feiyu groaned close to his ear, hand stroking over his head now. He chuckled.</p><p>"Something along those lines, yes."</p><p>"Shit," he said next, and Yunxi couldn't help but let out another chuckle, his own body relaxing finally, and a thick exhaustion spreading through him slowly, like syrup poured from a bowl. It spread through his aches and wants, covering all the lingering strong emotions and sensations that he had inherited from Chu Wanning.</p><p>"We needed it," he found the strength to say, and finally caught how entirely wrecked his voice sounded. That pulled another chuckle out of him.</p><p>"We— Did you— It wasn't just—" He chuckled again, finding it hard to stop smiling even though his mouth hurt.</p><p>"I've not come, if that's what you mean."</p><p>"I—"</p><p>"Perhaps later. It doesn't... feel very pressing."</p><p>When they're out of costume. When he can feel hands in his own hair, not the wig. When he doesn't need to mind dirt and stains on neat fabrics, or sounds carrying to other parts of the set, or the staff finally wondering where they are. When whatever is done is not dictated by whatever the script put them through moments before. When they could choose freely, which parts of their characters, and which parts of themselves, to act on.</p><p>He sighed and nuzzled his face deeper into Feiyu's skin again. The younger man smelled good. Even without Chu Wanning's love and desire as an active and pressing presence in his mind he... Enjoyed this. Didn't mind staying just like this.</p><p>"Okay..." Feiyu mumbled finally, and Yunxi felt the soft press of lips to his temple. "Thank you."</p><p>He shook his head.</p><p>"I only did as Chu Wanning would, for the emperor in you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have nothing to say in my defense /3\</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>